Shattered REMAKE
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Revamped version of Shattered. The FBI Agents find a man whom they all thought had died one fateful night. With the find came a problem: He is mentally unstable. Can Jodie, James, and Camel return Akai Shuichi to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered REMAKE**

**Title:** Shattered REMAKE  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Some time after Akai faked his death  
>Summary: Revamped version of Shattered. The FBI Agents find a man whom they all thought had died one fateful night. With the find came a problem: He is mentally unstable. Can Jodie, James, and Camel return Akai Shuichi to normal?<p>

* * *

><p>Akai Shuichi zigzagged through the woods. Blood trickled down his head, arms, torso, and legs. Triggers were pulled, bullets were fired. He was gravely injured, but he didn't stop. The Federal Bureau of Investigation's Silver Bullet continued running.<p>

**BANG!**

A bullet grazed a tree, and it would have taken Akai's ear if it had been a couple millimeters lower.

**BANG!**

A bullet found its way into the back of Akai's right knee. But he didn't stop. Pain shot throughout the limb with each step.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," The voice called. It was dark and full of evil. There was zero regret or guilt in it. Not even half a percent of it had regret or guilt. He heard the sound of him reloading his weapon.

**BANG!**

This time the bullet lodges itself into Akai's left ankle.

**THUD!**

Akai fell to the ground, the bullet preventing him from continuing to run from the monster whom was his torturer.

"Is the little FBI Agent done already?" The monster sounded exactly like a little kid, having acting skills like the Organization's Rotten Apple. Despite it perfectly imitating a child, the voice didn't hide the evil vibe within its sound waves. "I want to play some more,"

Akai attempted to get back up, only for the monster's foot to slam down on his back, shoving him to the ground. All of a sudden he cried out in pain as the monster was carving into his back with a sharpened dagger. The gashes all radiated from the center of his spine.

The monster picked Akai up by his throat and held him close to his face. Akai could smell his breath. The monster's lips curved into a grin. "You should have given up on taking down the Organization," He whispered. "We _might _have considered taking you off our kill list when you faked your death but it looks like that you still meddled with us, _Okiya Subaru,_"

Akai's vision was blurred. Blood from his head injuries dripped into his face. All he saw was red. He neither had the strength to wipe the crimson liquid from his eyes nor did he have enough strength to fight back against the Organization operative's hold.

Many people would think Akai wasn't making taking any actions because he was thinking of a plan. They'd think that he was strategizing a way to escape the torturous Crow. They'd think that he was calm and had it under control.

But they would think wrong. He _didn't _have it under control. He _couldn't _escape or take any actions. He _wasn't _calm. In fact, he was quite the opposite. Scared. Afraid. Frightened. These words weren't even _close _to describing what the poor Silver Bullet felt. He was _petrified_! He was literally frozen in fear!

The Crow that specialized in torture threw Akai to the ground. Akai hissed in pain as his heavily injured back collided with the hard tree. Pieces of the rough surface of the trunk's bark scratched against Akai's exposed neck. The monster raised his gun to Akai's head, lining it up exactly with his brainstem.

**BANG!**

XXX

FBI Agents James Black, Andre Camel, and Jodie Starling sat in James's office. "Why did you call us here, James?" Jodie asked. "Did you get a lead on the Organization?"

"Yes," James placed a black box-shaped device on his desk and clicked a button.

"_This is Agent Walter Brown," A man's voice said. "I have infiltrated Madeira's territory. Looks like a secret underground cave in Beika Forest,"_

_The sound of his footsteps was heard. It then stopped. "Oh my gosh…" Brown gasped. "This place is covered in blood, flesh, and body parts…"_

"_Brown, you need to run," A weak voice caught his attention._

_Brown was silent for a moment; it seemed like he probably just stood there. "Agent Akai Shuichi?"_

"_Run while you still can," A few coughs were heard._

"_I'm going to get you out of here—"_

_**BANG! THUD**_

"_Brown!" He was gasping for air for a moment._

Then it was all static. James looked up to Jodie and Camel. "We've pinpointed his location. There is a possibility that we can rescue Akai-san, alive,"

"Was that really…Shuu?" Jodie asked. "He died…at Raiha Pass…"

"But Jodie-san," Camel protested. "His voice was heard on the recording,"

"But you heard the news!" Jodie snapped. "A body was found in _Shuu's _Chevrolet! I went to the police station and the fingerprints matched _Shuu's_!"

"That was neither Akai-kun's body nor his fingerprints," James said.

"What do you mean, Black-san?" Camel asked.

"Akai-kun planned to fake his death with Kir and Conan-kun's help," James explained. "The corpse and fingerprints belonged to that Organization member in the hospital, Kusada Rikumichi,"

"So that was really Shuu…" Jodie whispered. "We gotta go save him!"

XXX

The FBI Agents hurried into James's silver Mercedes CLK320. Camel, being the most skilled driver out of the trio, rode in the driver's seat. James sat beside him and Jodie sat in the back. Camel went over the speed limit when there were barely any cars. Camel parked his boss's car amongst some trees.

They immediately started searching. "We should spread out and search separately," Jodie suggested, intending to find Akai as quickly as possible. "We'll find him faster,"

"Jodie-kun," James said. "Don't forget that Madeira is also in these woods,"

Jodie grumbled silently but had to agree that they'll stick together. She wouldn't want to face Madeira alone, knowing that he was one of the top Crows in his division, specifically _torture. _She'd be defenseless if she was alone and her gun jammed or she ran out of ammunition. She wasn't that good of a close combatant which would make her an easy prey.

"Shuu!" Jodie called.

**BANG!**

The three had heard that sound. It was loud enough to be considered close so they quickened their pace in hopes to find him before it was too late. Twigs and leaves crunched with every footstep.

**BANG! **

They started to notice a distinct scent. It was the smell of blood and flesh. They knew that they were near. Instead of a quick-walk/jog, they ran. They heard his screams of pain. Jodie ran even faster, passing the two males. She _will _be there to save him this time.

She arrived at the scene. Madeira was aiming for the final shot to end the Silver Bullet's life. Jodie raised her gun, ready to shoot.

One trigger was pulled before the other could shoot.

**BANG!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think was shot? Madeira or Akai? What do you think about the revamped version of <strong>_**Shattered **_**so far? I plan on adding more details and have each chapter with at least 1000 words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered REMAKE**

**Title:** Shattered REMAKE  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Some time after Akai faked his death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Revamped version of Shattered. The FBI Agents find a man whom they all thought had died one fateful night. With the find came a problem: He is mentally unstable. Can Jodie, James, and Camel return Akai Shuichi to normal?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<br>Onomatopoeia  
><strong>_'Thoughts'  
><em>"English"  
>"Japanese"<p>

* * *

><p>Smoke came from the barrel of Jodie's handgun. The bullet had found its way to Madeira's shoulder blade. Madeira was too focused on causing Akai pain that he didn't notice the FBI Agents. He quickly shifted his aim to Jodie. Before he could pull the trigger, Jodie had shot the gun out of his hand. Madeira was about to lunge at Jodie with the bloody dagger.<p>

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

One bullet hit Madeira's knee. Another hit his chest, a few centimeters to the right of the heart. The third hit his left shoulder. Madeira fell to one knee and spat some blood to the side. He wasn't giving up this easy, not when he was _so _close to killing the FB Agent dubbed the Silver Bullet. He was panting heavily.

Jodie went up to him and gave a glare. Her eyes flared with anger and hate. No words could describe how angry she was with Madeira. Madeira had hurt Akai. He had hurt _her _Shuu. Now he was going to pay. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Akai like that without consequences. She showed no remorse or regret as she fired the bullet straight into his heart.

**BANG!**

As Madeira's body fell to the ground, Akai had lost conscious. "Shuu!" Jodie kneeled beside him.

James and Camel had finally caught up. "He's losing blood fast," Camel said.

"We gotta get him back to the FBI Med Wing quick!" Jodie said, panicking. "He can't die! Not when I just found out he's alive!"

"Let's get him to the car first," James said. "Camel-kun, can you carry Akai-kun?"

"Yeah," Camel nodded, picking up Akai carefully as to not injure him further.

XXX

Jodie sat in the backseat with the injured Akai. "How could they even capture him much less injure him like this?"

"I don't know Jodie-kun," James said. "Akai-kun is the toughest Agent we ever had besides his father,"

Jodie noticed that the puddle of crimson was getting larger. "Camel go faster! He's losing blood too quickly!"

"On it," Camel added more pressure to the gas pedal. They were now _way _over the speed limit; Camel was flooring it.

The FBI Agents came out, curious as to why one of their agents was breaking the law and driving very fast. Camel brought the silver Mercedes CLK320 to a stop. "Bring the medics here!" James ordered.

After a couple minutes, medics came with a stretcher. Jodie moved out of the way so they could get to Akai. They were shocked when they saw the bloodied and battered Silver Bullet. The blood puddle was getting bigger by the second. Jodie snapped at the doctors when they were too shock to do anything. "What are you waiting for!? And invitation!? He's dying right now!"

The doctors and nurses moved Akai from the now bloodstained back seat to the stretcher. People moved out of the way as they wheeled Akai to the Emergency Room. Jodie, James, and Camel were crowded by the FBI Agents with many questions. "How is he alive? What happened to him? Who did this? Is he going to be alright?"

The three didn't answer. They just followed the doctors and nurses silently. They waited in the waiting room while they operated on Akai. After a couple of minutes, one of the doctors came out. Jodie jumped from her seat on the padded bench and approached him. "He's going to make it, right doctor?"

"We don't have enough blood, Starling-san," The doctor said sadly. "Akai-san's blood type is very rare. It is Type O to be specific,"

"I have Type O blood!" Jodie said. "He can have some of my blood!"

"If you are willing to donate to Akai-san," The doctor said. "Then come with me to the blood transfusion room,"

After a couple of minutes, Jodie came back. The doctor returned to the operation room with the packet of blood Jodie had donated. Jodie had a band aid on her arm from where the needle was inserted. She retook her seat on the blue padded bench. She put an arm to her band aid and thought, _'Shuu, I hope you make it. I don't want you to die. Please, Shuu…don't die on me…"_

XXX

They waited and waited. It felt like _years _of waiting to Jodie even though, in actuality, it was only a couple of hours. She was pacing around the waiting room, not being able to stand sitting for that long. Finally, all the doctors came out. "How is he doctor?" Jodie asked.

"The operation was successful," They informed.

"Thank god," Jodie sighed.

"We took care of his physical wounds," The doctor added. "However, there is a high possibility of him being mentally unstable. Madeira is a torture expert I presume?"

"Yes," James answered.

"Then it is very likely that he was tortured enough to," The doctor continued. "To cause him to become mentally unstable,"

"Can we see him?" Camel asked.

"Not yet," The doctor answered. "We are moving him to his room," With that said he and the other surgeons left.

After they moved Akai, Jodie, James, and Camel entered the room. Their Silver Bullet was lying on the white hospital bed, in set of white clothing. He was heavily bandaged. One of his arms and one of his legs were each in a cast. He was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. They were all silent. The only sound heard was the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

**Beep…Beep…Beep…**

"Shuu," Jodie whispered. "I'm glad that you're alive," She moved a couple strands of his dark hair from his face. She took a seat in an empty blue chair.

"You should rest, Jodie-san," Camel said. "You gave quite an amount of blood for Akai-san's operation,"

"I'm fine," Jodie claimed.

"We're going to go and file the report," Camel said.

"Go ahead," Jodie said. "I'm going to stay here. I want to be by his side when he wakes up,"

"Okay then," James said.

"I'll inform you guys when he wakes up," Jodie said.

"We'll be going now," James and Camel then left.

"Shuu," Jodie whispered. "I hope you wake up soon,"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it; Chapter 2 of the revamped version of <em>Shattered<em>! By the way, how do you like the front cover of this version? Or is the original version's cover better?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered REMAKE**

**Title:** Shattered REMAKE  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Some time after Akai faked his death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Revamped version of Shattered. The FBI Agents find a man whom they all thought had died one fateful night. With the find came a problem: He is now mentally unstable due to the torture. Can Jodie, James, and Camel return Akai Shuichi to normal?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span>  
><strong>**Onomatopoeia (A/N if at the end or beginning of the chapter)  
><strong>_'Thoughts'  
><em>"English"  
>"Japanese"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beep…Beep…Beep…<strong>

_ 'What is that? A heart monitor?'_

"Go ahead. I'm going to stay here. I want to be by his side when he wakes up,"

_ 'What do they mean by wake up? I thought I died…'_

"Okay then,"

"I'll inform you guys when he wakes up,"

"We'll be going now,"

_ 'That sounds like Jodie. Could I…am I…still alive? Or was I hallucinating about the FBI due to blood loss? I want to open my eyes. I want to see if this is really happening. Why are my eyelids so heavy that I can't even budge them?'_

XXX

"Have a good rest, Shuu," Jodie said quietly from her seat on the plastic blue chair. "You need it after what that bastard did to you. I wish he had suffered a million times worse than the pain that you had been forced to suffer,"

Jodie placed a hand gently on Akai's hand that wasn't in a cast, though it was bandaged like the rest of his body. _'The doctors said that Madeira tortured you enough to cause you to become unstable. I hope he only assumed that. I hope that it isn't true. God, please tell me it isn't,'_

Jodie suddenly felt extremely tired. A wave of exhaustion had washed over her, most likely due to the recent events. She leaned back in her seat, her eyes focused on the long, white, rectangular lights above. She wanted to stay awake, keep watch of Akai. It appeared that her body was against idea. She tried to fight it, but after a while, her eyelids closed completely.

XXX

A slight knock was heard at the door a couple hours later. James and Camel entered. "Jodie-kun?"

Jodie awoke from her doze. "Hey, James, Camel,"

"How's Akai-san doing?" Camel asked.

"He's still unconscious," Jodie sighed. "I know he needs the rest but I just want him to wake—his hand moved!"

"Are you sure that it wasn't you that moved?" James asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Jodie said. "Shuu, can you open your eyes?"

**Akai's POV**

I was struggling to open my eyes. My eyelids felt like that they weighed _tons! _Not ounces, not pounds, but _tons. _I wouldn't just give up and keep my eyes closed. I heard Jodie's voice. She wants me to open my eyes. I want to see if this is real. I kept on fighting my eyes open. Little by little, slowly they parted.

At first, I was blinded. I slowly blinked a couple of times; I realized that I was staring straight up to the white hospital light above. I inhaled and the smell of antiseptics filled my nostrils. I could somewhat feel the cool air conditioner on my skin. There was a thin white sheet atop my body to keep me insulated from the cold.

"Shuu?"

I slightly turned my head. Even this small movement caused me to feel a throbbing pain in my head. I did my best to ignore it and focused on what was in my peripheral vision. I recognized her blond hair and her bright blue eyes. "Jo…die…" I rasped out. My throat was parched. My tongue felt like sandpaper. I was surprised that I even managed to say her name.

**No POV**

Jodie noticed how dry Akai's voice was. She took out a bottle of water and opened it, holding it carefully to his mouth. Akai took small sips. After a couple of minutes, Akai stopped drinking. He had drunk only half the bottle, despite not having drunk anything for quite some time. _'At least he drank. It is better than not drinking at all,'_ Jodie thought.

"Where am I?" Akai asked after a moment of silence.

"Camel," Jodie ordered. "Go get the doctor,"

"Yeah," Camel left the room.

"You are in one of the FBI Bases' medical wing," James answered. "Akai-kun, what is the last thing you remembered?"

"Madeira and I…we were in a forest…" Akai recalled. "I was leaning against a tree. He held a gun to my head, his finger ready to pull the trigger. I heard a gunshot and then blacked out,"

The doctor and Camel entered. "Akai-san," The doctor addressed. "You will be in the hospital for some time to allow your injuries to heal up,"

"About how long?" James asked.

"I'd say around two to three months," The doctor answered. "His body needs time to heal. Any questions, Akai-san?"

Akai just slightly shook his head, feeling the pounding of his head once more.

"Okay then," The doctor nodded to the other three FBI Agents before leaving.

XXX

The shadowy figure whose identity was unknown sat at his desk. Gin stood in front of the desk. "You called for me, Boss?"

"Yes," Anokata's voice had been disguised. "I have a mission for you," He twiddled around with a single 4" X 6" photograph.

"What is it?" Gin was hoping to murder someone instead of just collecting money from blackmailing someone.

"I want you to kill a certain someone," The boss of the Organization said.

"Who?" Gin was eager to see the crimson fluid once more. He fingers were itching, wanting to pull a trigger already and end another life.

Anokata placed the photo on his desk. Gin took a couple steps and then picked it up. His eyes widened and he gasped quietly. "Sir, isn't Akai Shuichi already dead?"

"No he isn't," Anokata said. "I have Vermouth infiltrate the FBI's base once in a while. Akai Shuichi was 'killed' way too easily. Not long ago she found out that Akai was alive and is in the med wing. Madeira had tortured him so now he is mentally unstable and seriously injured physically. I hate to leave a job unfinished, which is why you will kill Akai Shuichi,"

"Yes sir," Then Gin was dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…I haven't been updating for super-duper-unbelievably-long time.<br>Don't forget to leave a review.  
>Next <strong>_**Shattered**_** Hint: Nightmares**


End file.
